


Niezapominajki

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nie no głównie słitaśność, Polski | Polish, Słitaśność
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: Więcej Obikina i więcej słodziakowania. Bo tego nam w życiu potrzeba, prawda? ;)





	Niezapominajki

Anakinie, proszę cię. Przestań w tej chwili.

Mistrz Kenobi właśnie oddawał się wczesnoporannej medytacji, w Zakonnym Ogrodzie Oczyszczenia.  
Okej. Próbował się oddawać, co jego psotny uczeń, jak zwykle, skutecznie mu uniemożliwiał.

Po jakichś 3 sekundach Jedi znów poczuł łaskotanie na twarzy.  
\- Powiedziałem Ci, skończ mnie smyrać tym badylkiem.. Ile razy mam to powtarzać?

W odpowiedzi odezwało się jakieś burknięcie. "..nje żadn kurde badylek..."

\- Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem, dzieciaku?  
\- Wybacz mistrzu. Nic nie słyszałem co do mnie mówisz, bo zagapiłem się na twoje usta. Mają taki doskonały, kuszący kształt. Mógłbym je całować godzinami...

Obi nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet na torturach, ale uwielbiał gdy jego młodszy kolega prawił mu te wszystkie, urocze i przesadne komplementy. Anakin zawsze wtedy wgapiał się w niego, w zachwycie podobny do małego dziecka, którym przecież już od dawna nie był. Tak jakby nikt i nic innego dla niego nie istniało. Jakby cały świat chłopca skurczył się tylko do jego jednego, Obi - Wana, mistrza Jedi. Kenobi w takich chwilach czuł się nieswojo, jak żywy, święty obrazek.  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, gałganie. Skąd masz te kwia...o Mocy, tylko nie TO!

Przerażony Obi pokręcił głową.  
\- Anakinie, czyś ty oszalał! To są ulubione roślinki mistrza Windu, hoduje je od lata. Przetrzepie ci za nie skórę na tyłku. 

Blondynek przewrócił beztrosko oczyma.  
\- Oj tam. Nic nie zauważy, zwinąłem tylko tycio, byle starczyło na maleńki bukiecik dla ciebie.

Kenobiemu zaraz serce zmiękło.  
\- Co to w ogóle za gatunek?  
\- Ale z Ciebie gapa że tego nie wiesz, Mistrzu...- roześmiał się.  
Niezapominajki. Dam Ci je, to nigdy o mnie nie zapomnisz.

Obi bez zastanowienia wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął Anakina za włosy. Zanim je puścił, nakręcił sobie złocisty loczek na palec.  
\- Głuptasku, te kwiatki są naprawdę prześliczne, ale nie są mi potrzebne do tego by cię pamiętać. Co za absurd...Skąd w ogóle przyszedł ci do głowy pomysł że mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć? To niemożliwe.

Nagle zobaczył w oku przyjaciela coś co go zaniepokoiło. Anakin znów tak się wzruszył, że najwidoczniej zbierało mu się na płacz.  
Chłopak nawet nie zdążył dokończyć pytania:  
"Czy mogę się do Ciebie przytulić?" - a Kenobi rozłożył ramiona w zapraszającym geście. Blondowłosy padawan natychmiast skorzystał z zaproszenia, chciwie wtulając się w swego ukochanego Mistrza.  
\- Mmm, Obi. Jak ty cudnie pachniesz...niczym świeżo skoszona trawa.

Słysząc to poetyckie porównanie, mężczyzna wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem. -Ja ci zaraz dam "trawę"...  
Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy poczuł na ustach rękę Anakina.  
\- Co to, nowa zabawa? Chcesz żebym Cię całował po rękach? Cóż. Jak ci tak bardzo zależy, to mogę...- wyszeptał Obi, podniecony. Zamiast jednak zareagować podobnie, swoim normalnym entuzjazmem, młodzieniec pokazał palcem, żeby Mistrz zamilkł.  
\- Słyszałeś?  
\- Co?  
\- Robiło takie "bzzz"?  
\- Pszczoła, nie, nie słyszałem żadnej...O cholera, to wcale nie bzzzyczenie. 

Kenobi wychylił się zza trawy. Akurat żeby zobaczyć jak ktoś wywija czymś metalowym, rozrzucając przy tym Mocą spróchniałe konary. 

\- To mistrz Windu biegnie tu ze szczypcami.  
Chyba chce uciąć ci łepek za tę kradzież.  
\- Nie żartuj!  
\- Kiedy ja wcale nie żartuję, wsłuchaj się tylko co wrzeszczy...

..."jak dorwe tych gnojków...normalnie łby poukręcam..."

\- STARUSZKU CHODU! - ryknął Anakin, szarpiąc przyjaciela za kaptur.  
\- Jak śmiesz mnie nazywać staruszkiem, gówniarzu!!  
Nie zdążył rzec nic więcej, bo o to nadciąga wichura, czyli wściekły Mace Windu.

KENOBI SKYWALKER!! WIDZĘ WAS! WRACAĆ MI TU ZARAZ ALBO PRZETRZEPIĘ WAM TYŁKI ŻE WAS MATKA RODZONA NIE POZNA!! TAK, TOBIE TEŻ KENOBI! NAWET YODA WAS NIE OBRONI!!

Na szczęście, żaden z nich nie był na tyle głupi by posłuchać.


End file.
